The Latter Series
by Buffy2
Summary: 18 years after season 6 things are not what they seem. Angels human with Buffy and 4 kids Some people have even wackier relationships with wacky names to match. Evil is still the Hellmouth's number one talent though. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. The Family Tree

The Scooby Gang Tree  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters. If I did Buffy and Angel would still be together. I do own the kids though and some of the people who may come in later.  
  
If you want to use any part of my story. Feel free to do contact me at SamMacArt@aol.com and ask  
  
I realized that quite a few of you do not know whom the different children belong to.  
  
Angel O'Connor (263 years old) Married Buffy Anne Summers (40 years old)  
  
Children  
  
Joyce Jenny O'Connor (17)  
  
Liam Rupert O'Connor (14)  
  
Lily Kathy O'Connor (5)  
  
Connor Hank O'Connor (1)  
  
  
  
Willow Rosenberg (40) Married Tara MCclay (40)  
  
Child  
  
Eloise Michelle MCclay - Rosenberg (17) Adopted  
  
  
  
Alexander Lavelle Harris (40) Married Anyanka Emerson (1141)  
  
Children  
  
1. Dick Harris (14)  
  
Randy Harris (12)  
  
William Harris (8)  
  
Lucy Harris (1)  
  
  
  
Cordelia Chase (40) Married Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (54)  
  
Children  
  
Tamara Josephine Wyndam-Pryce (13)  
  
Phillip William Wyndam-Pryce (9)  
  
  
  
Alexander Harris (40) Divorced Cordelia Chase (40)  
  
Children  
  
Doyle Francis Chase - Harris (18)  
  
Bethany Saskia Chase - Harris (18)  
  
  
  
Winifred Burkle (44) Married Charles Gunn (46)  
  
They Had No Children  
  
  
  
Dawn Summers (35) Married Connor O' Connor (36)  
  
Children  
  
Rachel O'Connor (12)  
  
Alice O'Connor (8)  
  
Please carry on reviewing thank you! ( 


	2. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy cast (if I did Buffy and Angel would still be together). I do own the children though and some characters who may come in to the story later on.  
  
Help: Thank you so much to Hunter/Spike (my younger sister) for writing this with me. This story is dedicated to you. For being the best sister in the world  
  
Please Please review and I will carry on updating it means people are reading it.  
  
The Announcement  
  
"Everyone can you please be quiet", the adults quietened down, but most of the kids carried on talking. "Please shut up!" Buffy shouted, the children got a bit louder to block Buffy out.  
  
"Everyone shut your trap!" Xander shouted. He had the loudest voice out of all of them and surprise! Surprise! He managed to make everyone "shut their trap" as he so delicately put it.  
  
"Thanks Xand, everyone me and Angel brought you together today, because we have something important to announce!"  
  
Angel took over seeing Buffy was not altogether comfortable talking about this subject with Joyce, their eldest daughter. Angel didn't really see the point in the discomfort because Buffy was only 40, but if she needed him he was always there for her. As he had proved over their happy 17 yearlong marriage. "Well to put it bluntly Buffy's pregnant."  
  
"Again!" Xander quote, before seeing the glance Willow was giving him..  
  
"Like you can talk you have 6 children. Two of them are not even with the same woman", she exclaimed before hitting Xander in the chest playfully.  
  
"Owww, that really hurt", Xander was speaking the truth. Buffy still had her Slayer strength after all these long years.  
  
"Ewww, that's disgusting. You're still having unprotected sex, didn't you get those leaflets in school. Oh I forgot Dad you didn't have that sort of schooling 220 years ago." Angel tickled his daughter playfully in the side trying to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"Well I think its great. It means that I get to see another cute little kid being born." Willow said trying to help.  
  
"Yeh, its adorable that will be your fifth kid right, we're happy for them aren't we Eloise", Tara glared at her adopted daughter mean fully.  
  
"Well I agree with my best friend on this one. It is kinda icky." She then saw the glare both her mums were giving her. "But I'm happy for you Aunty Buffy and Uncle Angel!"  
  
"Well Buffy, I'm really pleased for you and I'm sure mom would have been really proud", Dawn hit the right spot and Buffy smiled at her gratefully.  
  
"Is it going to be another boy, cause I love spoiling them", Liam said. You could see he was sincerely hoping it wasn't a girl, but happy for his parents.  
  
"We're not sure yet son", Angel proclaimed at his eldest son, named after dun, dun, dun himself.  
  
"Baby comin out of Belly button, Baby comin out of belly button, when, when", Buffy's youngest daughter screeched while running wildly around the room.  
  
"Well we're not sure of that either!" Buffy plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"You had sex so many times you don't know when it was conceived", Xander's son Dick asked. Luckily Buffy was saved the newest addition to the O'Connor family, Conner screaming for all he was worth.  
  
"Better go check on him", Buffy said before leaving in a hurry. Angel was left with thirty inquisitive looking at him for an answer.  
  
To be continued  
  
Please review I really want review or I think no-ones read it. 


	3. Revelations

Thanks to Hunter/Spike (my younger sister) for helping me with ideas. To everyone this chapter is dedicated to Dibble my best friend.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy cast (if I did Buffy and Angel would still be together). I do own the children and some the characters in near future though.  
  
Please review it means that someone is reading my stories and I promise to update.  
  
  
  
Revelations  
  
"Up you get kids time for school", Buffy pounded on each of her children's doors before going downstairs to find Angel cooking bacon and eggs. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before he pulled her by the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. The kiss grew, before a polite cough was heard in the background. Angel looked up to see Liam standing with a smirk on his handsome face.  
  
Buffy wet her lips and looked over at Liam embarrassed before asking, "Aren't you trying out for the football squad today honey." Liam nodded his blond, cropped hair bored, "well good luck" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"We know you don't need it Lee", Angel said tossing the bacon in the pan.  
  
"Ah so touching", Joyce said sarcastically from the doorway. "You never wish me Good luck"  
  
"Well what's the point its not goanna help you get in anyway", Liam replied. Joyce's simple answer was to use the finger.  
  
"Well at least cheerleading has broadened your knowledge of the dictionary", Angel said to his daughter in the same sarcastic tone she had used earlier.  
  
"Baby the reason we don't wish you Good Luck is because you don't need it unlike Liam you'll get in if there is a whole pack of vampires at the tryouts"; Buffy said attempting to smooth it out, but only rising more jealousy issues.  
  
Luckily they were saved by Lily bursting into the room asking if the baby had as in her own words, popped out of the belly button yet. Angel and Buffy both explained that it would be quite a long time before the baby was born. By that time breakfast was ready they sat down and managed to have a sensible discussion, before being interrupted by Connor. Buffy excused herself and rushed upstairs to quiet him down.  
  
Soon everyone was ready for school, Buffy kissed her husband goodbye and left with the children, dropping Lily off at playgroup on the way. When they got there they were already 2 minutes late so they rushed their separate ways. Buffy managing to place a kiss on each of their cheeks before rushing to her office.  
  
Mrs. James Classroom  
  
"Its just eww don't you think El", Joyce asked.  
  
"Well if your parents are happy then who are we to be so judgmental? I wish that I could have a brother or sister like you. I love having gay parents, but just wish they would adopt again", Eloise lowered her voice. "You don't think they were disappointed with me that much that they didn't want to adopt again do you?"  
  
Joyce was ready to burst out laughing then saw that she was serious. "Of course not El", relief spread over Eloise's features. "They couldn't have a more perfect daughter, always getting A's, in the cheerleading squad and never letting her parents down. As well as another major fact, they love you El you're the best thing that's ever happened to them. Don't doubt it hon!"  
  
"Thanks Joyce, its just you know weird not knowing my real parents, if they didn't like me, then who is to say not even blood relations would?"  
  
Joyce was about to answer before being interrupted by Mrs. James. "Everyone we have a new girl today her name is Alisa Rowland's, Joyce O'Connor and Eloise McClay-Rosenburg I would like you to be her Buddies. She said she would like to have a word with the Guidance Councilor later today, so Joyce if you could take her to your mother's office sometime today that would be very helpful."  
  
Joyce blushed; she hated it when people found out that her mom was the Guidance Councilor it was almost as bad as when people found out Eloise's mom was the I.T teacher. "Sure Mrs. James", Joyce said with fake sweetness before turning her attention back to Eloise.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lunch Break At Buffy's Office  
  
Angel appeared out of no-where with Buffy's favorite food in a bag. "Angel you spoil me you know."  
  
"I know honey." Angel replied " Buffy sweet do you think it is a good idea for our Liam to see so much of Xander's Dick. His language." He stopped short realizing what he just said. Buffy started laughing and after a while it catched on. Buffy managed to get a hold a hold of herself and even managed to ask how the restaurant was doing.  
  
"Oh, great we've been really lucky. I even managed to start the painting I've been wanting to start for ages."  
  
"Oh, what on?"  
  
"You", he replied simply. Buffy smiled and he lent into a kiss before breaking it away and telling he had to rush to pick up Lily. They shared a last kiss before rushing into the sun that would have hurt him twenty or so years ago.  
  
Buffy stared at the point where he had left for a long time, before hearing a faint knocking at her door. She was surprised to see her daughter and a girl she didn't know standing in the doorway. She beckoned them in, but her daughter mouthed that she didn't need counseling and ran off.  
  
"Well hey honey, what can I do for you?" Buffy asked trying to sound concerned.  
  
"Look I know this may sound really strange."  
  
"Trust me nothing, nothing you can say will ever freak me out." Buffy said smiling  
  
"Well then I'll just come out with it. A few days ago a man came to me and told me I was the new Slayer." Buffy fainted right there and then.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please review it means someone is reading my story!! 


	4. The Truth

Please R&R it means people read this story. Thanks  
  
This chapter is dedicated to one of my really good friends Wicca/Sweep  
  
TheTruth  
  
Buffy woke up to find herself in the backseat of the van, a van in which Angel had bought to fit in all the children, it also included a x-box and a mini Television. Buffy tried to get up, but Angel saw her in his rearview mirror first. "Baby you need to rest, we'll be home soon", and with that he turned his attention back to the road. But not before he had made sure his beloved was still resting on the seats.  
  
Buffy dozed off in the van and when she woke upshe found herself in her king size bed, she looked around to see her soul mate and both Willow and Tara looking at her. Angel grabbed her hand instantly, smiling as he did so.  
  
"Buffy are you all right", asked her best friend concerned.  
  
"Where's the girl, where's the girl", Buffy asked in shock.  
  
"What girl honey, what are you talking about?" Angel paused for a few seconds. "You must be sick, I was called by the principal, because a girl had seen you faint."  
  
"That girl, that girl", Buffy said in a kind of whacked/craze sort of way.  
  
"Oh I've read about this, she starts hallucinating and going kind of psycho because she's pregnant", Tara offered.  
  
"Well she didn't get this with the other children, maybe I should take her to the doctor", Angel questioned.  
  
"Well maybe it is because this is a rather unexpected pregnancy, it wasn't planned was."  
  
"Look I'm not hallucinating and nothings wrong with me, I just need to know who the girl was who told the principal about my fainting was though, you didn't catch her name did you baby?" Buffy smiled up hopefully.  
  
"Sorry sweet", Angel replied. "What's so important about this girl anyway? I can't think of anything that would make you this frustrated."  
  
"She told me she was the new slayer, it was so unexpected. I just need to find her she can't start blurting this out to people all around campus. I've just got to hope that she hasn't started telling people yet".  
  
"Honey, when you were told you were the slayer you would not of started telling people would you? They would have thought you were seriously whacked. I think our best bet is that she hasn't told anyone about herself yet, especially after your reaction."  
  
"True, what if she won't talk to me about it now. What if .."  
  
Tara cut off Buffy abruptly. "Guys when a new slayer rises, doesn't that mean the old slayer has to die?" Tara asked.  
  
"Oh my God I never thought of that, but wouldn't Gunn and the rest have contacted us? Faith was a really good friend to me, to all of us." Buffy tried to sound like she was not giving up hope, but no one was fooled.  
  
********** After Angel turned human he had come to live in Sunnydale with Buffy, leaving Faith (who was out of prison by now) to fight along with Gunn, Fred, Cordelia and Wesley. The slayers had agreed that Buffy would fight the forces of darkness in Sunnydale and Faith would kill the vamps in the City of Angels. Things had happened in the past few years bringing the slayers together and everything in Faith's colorful past was forgotten. ********** "Yeh, well maybe that girl was just bluffing, I'm sure Cordelia could not go a week keeping a secret."  
  
"But Will, how would she know about it in the first place? This is all to mind boggling to contemplate, she's either dead or she isn't and either way I have to know."  
  
"Well then do you want me to call the guys in L.A I'm sure it's just a trick and someone overheard us talking about Vampires and such. But if it bothers you that much I'll just make a simple phone call."  
  
"Oh baby that would be great, but I want you by my side. I'm still feeling a little woozy from the fainting session, I don't know what overcame me".  
  
"I'll do it", Tara offered smiling.  
  
"Thanks Tara that would be great", with that Tara rushed out of the room to go find a phone.  
  
"Honey, I'm sure its just all the stress is coming back to haunt you, you've had to deal with a lot in the past few days and her telling you she was the slayer put you on overload". Angel answered her earlier question.  
  
"True and when you've had a bit of rest and help from the Scoobs you'll be as good as new", Willow explained brightly.  
  
"But what if I faint again, I don't want to put our baby purposely in danger."  
  
"Buffy, you could not hurt our baby purposely even if you tried. You've got a heart of gold, never forget that." Angel paused. "The way to get around the fainting problem though is not quite as simple and Buffy you may not like what I'm about to say. But I think you should quit working until the baby is born."  
  
"I've thought about that too and I think for once your right. The baby's safety comes first, I see that now."  
  
"My god Buffy your acting so, so unlike yourself, look what being a mother has done to you", Willow faked screamed.  
  
"Willow, its true I'm a freak of nature I care about my child's safety. Angel earns well more then enough money to support us and I'll just sit at home stuffing myself running the baby machine. God this so annoying just after I had started to be slim again. Doe the PTB for blessing me with another child." Buffy looked up as Tara walked into the room the look on her face suggested it was not good news.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know how to put this, so I'll just come out. Faith's missing, presumed dead, after the new thing with the slayer just came out".  
  
Buffy and Willow both broke down. Their lovers holding them up. "Oh my god why didn't they tell us?" Buffy said in between sobs.  
  
"She was given two weeks holiday and she was going to Tenerife, before she went she was goanna kill a demon then check in to say her goodbyes, she never did", Tara took a deep breath you could see she was struggling to remain in control. "They figured it was because she had a long flight ahead of her and needed to catch up on rest, but now that I explained the new slayer gig they are presuming the worst. She was supposed to be back this week, but they thought that she must have taken an extra weeks holiday. They were not having any trouble keeping the demons at bay so they let her, now thy don't think she ever got on the plane." Tara could not control it anymore; she broke into uncontrollable cries of anguish.  
  
"They think, they assumed, God they should know better then to do that," Buffy regained a hold on herself. "How I am going to enjoy killing the thing that killed her, what was it anyway?"  
  
"Oh I didn't tell you before, some really strong vampire named Drusilla!"  
  
Please review, it means people are reading it. And I will update  
  
Sorry this is not one of my best chapters I am in the middle of a project at the moment though really I'm doing nothing on it. 


	5. Bad Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters only the children and some of the characters that may come in later.  
  
Distribution: If you want to use some of my material, just contact me at SamMacArt@aol.com  
  
This is dedicated to one of my good Internet friends Amanda.  
  
Please R & R, Thank you to everyone who has already.  
  
Bad Girls  
  
Everyone in the Scooby's had heard of Faith's death, but only the adults knew it was at the hands of Drusilla. Angel was getting ready to go over to L.A to set a date for the funeral and to kill the vampire he sired. Buffy wanted to go to, but he reminded that this was his fight and that she had to watch over their child's safety.  
  
He caught his eldest daughter in a room alone and asked to have a chat. She obliged unwillingly.  
  
"So dad what's up, you don't have to go over to L.A do you? Cause you know you could just do the talking over a new invention called the phone. There has to be another reason you are going and I'd like to know now!" She started getting annoyed, why was he staring at her like that, it was irritating.  
  
"Honey I'm sorry you just remind me so much of your mother and her mother after that, you are all so stubborn", Angel ran his hand down his daughters long blonde locks and stared into her hazel colored eyes. "You look exactly like your mother did when I fell in love with her. Now honey you know your mother is stubborn, right", She nodded ** where the hell is this conversation headed** Joyce thought. "Well your mom tends to do irrational things when she's upset. So I would like you to watch over her while I'm in L.A. She will probably go out slaying, but you my sweet have to stop her. Remind her of the baby's health and such, if she's having a hard time backing down. Then call me on my cell phone, I'll be there as fast as I can."  
  
"But what about all her slayer strength and stuff, if we got into a fight she would win within two seconds".  
  
"You have just got to believe my child, you don't want mom dead do you?" She saw her dad wince at the thought.  
  
"No dad of course not. Look I'll do it, but you've got to promise me you will tell me what happened to Faith, deal?"  
  
"Deal", he replied smiling. "You do know my cell number right?"  
  
"Sure dad, now get out of here, I have to cram in studying for history finals tomorrow. Shoo! Shoo!" Angel got out of her room and went down to see his beloved. He couldn't believe she was pregnant again, when she was pregnant she always seemed to have this heavenly glow around her and she seemed more complete.  
  
"Hey, baby when are you leaving?" her voice came from behind him and he whirled around to see Buffy standing by the doorway. She always managed to sneak up on him, even when he was a vampire. He went over to her and they pressed foreheads.  
  
"I should be leaving soon", he replied deep in thought.  
  
"Well at least give the old wife a kiss first", she said smiling up at him.  
  
"You're not old, you're beautiful and thoughtful and many other things and I love you", he said taking her into his arms and kissing her on the lips. **Even after all the time we have been together I can't believe how luck I am**, she thought.  
  
"I love you too, and I don't want to lose you, so please don't go. The new baby needs a father and I need a husband, you could at least let me go with you." She pleaded with him and put her cute face on, hoping to win him over.  
  
But Angel was firm, he had made up his mind and he didn't want Buffy getting hurt. He pressed a kiss to her lips and was gone before she could say Johnny. Buffy ran out to the car, but he was already driving away, he blew her a kiss and then the car was going up the road to L.A. **F*** those ex-vampire reflexes** she thought.  
  
She rushed upstairs and changed into some more suitable clothes for slaying. **Drusilla is more likely to come looking for me now, she's not goanna hang about in L.A. waiting for one of Gunn's team to catch her** Buffy thought as she dressed into some baggy trousers and a loose long- sleeved top she had wore in her other pregnancies. ** Even if not I've got to find that girl again, I'm sure her watcher will be putting her on a mission or whatever, and being told she's the slayer can be very daunting. Wait, major understatement of the year, is the most terrifying thing someone can tell you. And if Drusilla is on the loose she is definitely in big, big danger**.  
  
Buffy rushed out of her room and knocked on her daughter's door. "What now, if its you again Liam, I swear I'll", Joyce opened the door to find her mother looking disapprovingly at her.  
  
"What honey, what will you do to me", Buffy smirked as Joyce just shook her long hair. "Look I want you to look over the kids as I go out I could be gone quite late, okay?"  
  
"No, not okay, where are you going?" Joyce questioned.  
  
Buffy was caught off guard; she hadn't thought her daughter would question her authority, especially after she had caught her nearly swearing. "Oh, um you know that girl who, came to see me at the office today, she rang and said she needed to talk to me", ** good thinking Buffy**, Buffy thought sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you mean Alisa, it must have been important if she needed to call you at 10'0clock at night. You know very important!" Joyce said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, its confidential guidance councilor stuff" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well I'm not looking after the others, unless you tell me~", Joyce bargained.  
  
"All right, soon", all Buffy wanted to do was get out of the house. "Connors asleep, but could wake up for his bottle soon, Lily should be asleep, Liam's curfew is 11.30 and yours is twelve. If I come home and you are still awake there will be hell to pay." And with that Buffy rushed from the room.  
  
"Alright", Joyce called to the retreating figure. Buffy got some weapons out of the trunk in her room and was moving swiftly downstairs, when Joyce called out. "Wait, when did the phone ring", and realized it was a trick. But her mother was already out of the door.  
  
God how messed was his life, or should he say, unlife. Things with Faith had gone so well, until he messed it up by starting alcohol again. What kind of future did he have with her anyway she would grow old, while he would stay young forever. He should call her; she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He started laughing.  
  
He was back in his old crypt in ol' Sunnyhell wasting away time he should go back and force her to take him in. She always loved it when he was rough. **Was that a sound**, he thought he heard someone in his sanctuary.  
  
" 'ello anyone there", he drawled, obviously drunk.  
  
"Yes someone's here my pet", Spike just stared, there right in front of him was his Black Goddess "Someone's very much here".  
  
To be continued  
  
Thank you to Amanda, Am-Chou Yarkona, Tariq, Perlenoire99, God, Slayerfan001, ally, Queen Boadicea, leea, Jonelle, (Dibble), Xanderzeppo, Mikkifavo, Jodi, ghusikay for reviewing. And a special thanks to the people who reviewed more then once. 


	6. Knock Knock, You're Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters only the children and some of the characters that may come in later.  
  
Distribution: If you want to use some of my material, just contact me at SamMacArt@aol.com  
  
This is dedicated to one of my good Internet friends Amanda.  
  
Please R & R, Thank you to everyone who has already.  
  
Sorry this is so short, its just the way I planned it out.  
  
  
  
Knock, Knock You're Dead  
  
"Willow pick up", Joyce silently screamed into the phone.  
  
"07908654321 - The Rosenburg-McClay Household, who's there?" Said Joyce's best friend Eloise right back down the line.  
  
"Elle, its Joyce, I need your mom now!" She replied urgently.  
  
"Which one?" Eloise questioned, oblivious to the fact Joyce was swearing under her breath.  
  
"Either!" Joyce screamed, frustrated at the fact, Eloise was being so slow, her mom was in danger and if Buffy got hurt, her dad would literally Kill Her.  
  
After a few seconds Joyce heard Willow coming to the phone. "Will? Will is that you?"  
  
"Yeh, its me honey, whats up?" Willow asked, "No-ones hurt are they?" She said her voice suddenly full with concern.  
  
"Nu-huh, but I will be soon if you don't come round here, now." Joyce replied, the panic showing in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you in danger?" Willow asked, automatically scared for her best friends eldest child.  
  
"No, but moms gone .. out. And I need to find her." Joyce added as an after thought, "Quickly! So I was wondereing if you could come round and take care of the others."  
  
"Sure I'll be up straight away. Where's your mom gone? If I might ask," Willow replied while geeting her keys for the car.  
  
"Doesn't matter. But I need to find her, desperately", Joyce paused before saying. "Will, I am so thankful for you helping me out, I just wanted to say .. Thank You, really."  
  
Willow smiled to herself, Joyce normally put up this hard girl image like her mother, but she knew there was some softness in there . somewhere.  
  
Buffy drifted aimlessly, through Wakefield cemetery. All she wanted was to go back home and curl up in her big, comfy bed, but she was still patrolling for Drusilla and was hoping maybe Anisa would turn up aswell.  
  
"Run and Catch, Run and Catch. The Bird is caught in the blueberry patch." Buffy hadn't heard the voice in almost twenty years, but she could still tell who it was, Drusilla! And it was coming from the west side of the cemetery.  
  
Buffy raced as fast as she could, but when Buffy arrived she wished she'd listened to her husbands instructions.  
  
"Oh God", Buffy said lamely. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets and she could feel her stomach tossing and churning. There lying on the grass, obviously dead, was ...  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you to Amanda, Am-Chou Yarkona, Tariq, Perlenoire99, God, Slayerfan001, ally, Queen Boadicea, leea, Jonelle, (Dibble), Xanderzeppo, Mikkifavo, Jodi, ghusikay, Black-Ice-Fire, DragonFaerie, a sapphire angel for reviewing. And a special thanks to the people who reviewed more then once. 


	7. Just Like Old Times Only Different

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters only the children and some of the characters that may come in later.  
  
Distribution: If you want to use some of my material, just contact me at SamMacArt@aol.com  
  
Sorry, I took so long updating I've been in hospital with low Hemoglobin and had to have a blood transfusion (still haven't found my blood type though). Thank you for all the nice reviews!  
  
This is dedicated to one of my good friends in hospital, Amanda. I hope you feel better now.  
  
Please R & R, Thank you to everyone who has already.  
  
Like Old Times  
  
As soon as Willow arrived, Joyce rushed out the door and started looking for her mom. She started in Sun park cemetery and was making her way to finishing in Wakefield.  
  
Joyce stuffed her hands further in her pockets and wished she'd brought Liam along with her, even if he was a pain in the a**e it was better then nothing.  
  
As she left the first cemetery, she felt someone following her. She automatically reached for her stake as she whipped around, to face her stalker.  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized who it was, "Spike?" she asked.  
  
*************  
  
"So where did you find Faith's body", Angel asked unwillingly. He'd had a hard enough time coming to terms with his friend's death, let alone having to refer to her as a body.  
  
"Well down in Drusilla's lair of course", Gunn replied, his arm wrapped protectively around his wife's shoulders, as if mentioning Drusilla's name would summon her here.  
  
"Well, where's the lair then?" Angel asked, annoyed at the thought of his old gang going down to Dru's lair, alone.  
  
At just that moment, Wesley came out of his office with a large map and a cup of coffee. He handed the map to Angel and sat down on one of the plush sofas in the large foyer. "Go down the sewers on the left side of Rose Park, take a left turn, a right turn and then another left. After about 300 yards, you should come to a large room, I doubt you'll find Drusilla there though." Wesley said in his usual matter of fact tone.  
  
Angel looked puzzled and Cordy stepped in, "What Gunn was trying to say, before you rudely interrupted, was that when we got down there, it looked like Dru had cleared out. All her dolls were gone and so was most of her clothes and shoes." Cordy smiled at Angel, even though their romantic relationship hadn't worked out they were still best friends. "Congrats, by the way on the new baby, Xander let it slip, when he called to see how Doyle and Bethany were doing."  
  
The next few minutes were full of congratulations and good for you's, but soon Angel was back to business (this time with al large smile on his face though, after being reminded he was having another baby). "Look I just wanna check it out, for all we know, Dru could have been hiding or bluffing, I know all her tricks. But whatever it is we have a death to avenge for, and I don't fancy sitting down doing no avenging."  
  
At the mention of Faith's death, everyone nodded their heads. Fred volunteered to stay behind with the kids, and everyone else gathered their weapons and rushed out the door.  
  
It was just like old times.  
  
*********  
  
"Spike", Joyce repeated. She'd never particularly liked Spike and after she'd heard the story about his attempted rape on her mom, she'd made it her personal mission to ignore him, "What are you doing following me?" She asked, wanting to get away from the intense stare he was giving her.  
  
"A pretty, young girl shouldn't be walking the streets alone after dark", Spike replied mysteriously.  
  
"Nor should a vampire, with mom on patrol", Joyce muttered under her breath. "I'm not young. Besides I know how to take care of myself", she added flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"You're so young, luv" He stated running his cold fingers over her smooth cheek.  
  
Joyce jerked away and raised her stake, "look Spike I'm sorry about Faith, but don't stalk me, okay?"  
  
Spike looked puzzled for a moment, before nodding. "I'm not stalking, just helping", Joyce raised her eyebrows, Spike was obviously drunk. "I used to help this way when you were younger, then we'd go and ."  
  
Joyce cut Spike off short; Spike thought she was her mother. "I'm not Buffy, Spike, I'm Joyce, her daughter, you remember me." Joyce felt herself rather upset, that Spike didn't remember her, and she inwardly smacked herself for caring what the vampire thought.  
  
"Joyce, Joyce", Spike sounded like he was testing her name on his tongue. "Oh, yes they named you after your grandmother, I remember now." Spike seemed to be caught up in the past and mumbling things about the elder Joyce, her grandmom, before Joyce heard a rumbling in the bushes behind her.  
  
She placed her hand over Spikes mouth and signaled for him to be quiet, before tossing him a stake and twisting herself silently around.  
  
Suddenly four vampires jumped out in front of them, both of them had taken harder odds, and they both had been told the other was quite good. So neither was scared.  
  
Joyce charged at the one in front of her and delivered a few kicks and punches, before being knocked to the ground. Rolling to the left, she jumped up and delivered a vicious head butt and a swift kick to the vamps chest, sending it headlong into a clump of bushes. Picking up her stake, as she rushed over, she drove it deep into the vampire's chest, before looking around to see how Spike was doing.  
  
He seemed to be doing a number on the red vamps head and there were no other vampires to be seen. But just as Joyce went over to help him, another vampire jumped out of the bushes.  
  
Surprised, Joyce automatically jumped to the side, but it was too late, the vamp soon had her knocked on the ground, fangs starting to break the skin.  
  
As she closed her eyes, knowing that in a few seconds she'd be dead, she wished she'd done so much more with her life, and at least once told her parents she appreciated them.  
  
Suddenly there was no vampire and Spike was standing over her, holding out his hand. The only clue that it all hadn't been a figment of her imagination was the fact she was covered in dust.  
  
She took Spike's hand and he pulled her up, dusting herself off, she looked up to see Spike's face much closer to her than before. He reached up and stroked her silken hair, but this time Joyce didn't move away.  
  
She suddenly saw his face more clearly and realized how sexy his cheekbones were and how inviting his mouth seemed. Leaning in, she felt the first brush of his cool lips touch her warm ones.  
  
*************  
  
... Anisa!  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R! Thank You! 


	8. Note

I haven't had much time to update this story and it takes me quite along time as I'm in the middle of a few other projects. So unless I get a few more reviews, I'm going to delete this story. Sorry to everyone who did review, if I can get more I promise I'll finish this story! 


End file.
